Knight's honour
by Lora Kael
Summary: Horace may not yet be a fully-fledged knight, but he takes his promises very seriously. He made a promise to Will and he intends to keep it, no matter the cost to himself. Set at the end of The Burning Bridge, the story from Horace's point of view.


**Knight's honour**

Will was caught between the flames and the Skandians, firing arrow after arrow at the attackers, but it was only a matter of time before he ran out of arrows and then the Skandians would overtake him. Horace looked on helplessly as the flames rose even higher obscuring his view. He saw a flicker of movement and tried to call a warning, but no words came. There was nothing but the roar of the flames. Will! The silent cry echoed through his mind. Then the world erupted into flames as the bridge came crashing down and Will was lost from sight. Only the silhouettes of the tall, menacing Skandians standing over a still form remained. Will!

Horace woke with a start, momentarily confused as to where he was. Will needed his help! He tried to sit up, but a strong hand laid itself on his shoulder and kept him down.

"Take it easy, boy. You've had a rough time of it."

Horace blinked several times before his eyes could focus on the figure beside him.

"Sir Rodney! Sir, I have to get up! Will need my help, he –"

Again Sir Rodney pushed him down. "Horace, you are not in a condition to help anyone after that suicidal stunt you pulled earlier."

As Rodney spoke Horace finally remembered where he was and what had last happened.

"Morgarath. Did I get him?"

Sir Rodney nodded. "Yes, you did. And quite a surprise it was, too. Nobody expected you to survive that foolish challenge." Rodney looked at him sternly. "Don't ever do anything like that again, do you hear me? You very nearly got yourself killed today."

"But he's got Will," Horace protested. "He said he was going to kill him! Is he safe now?" The words came out in a tumble.

Rodney had to admire Horace's integrity. He had been there when the boy had promised to always be there if the Apprentice Ranger should ever need him, and there was no doubt the boy took his promise very seriously. The fact that he had challenged Morgarath, one of the most skilled swordsmen in Araluen, when the Ranger Apprentice's life was threatened spoke to that fact. Even so it had still been a foolish thing to do and it was important that the boy understood that.

"Halt is looking for him now," he said in answer.

Horace finally relaxed on his pillow. "Good. I hope he finds him. And the girl. She was nice." Horace closed his eyes, confident that Halt wouldn't rest until he had Will safely back with them.

Rodney hesitated. He knew who the girl was, but he wasn't sure he should tell Horace so, at least not until she was actually back here. The orders from the Ranger Commandant was to keep quiet until the two youth were back with the army and Rodney didn't think it wise to go against the Ranger Commandant's orders. He just hoped Halt would return soon. In his mind he had already been gone for too long and he didn't like that.

The tent canvas moved and King Duncan entered his tent. He had told the healers to bring Horace to his own tent and give him all the best care. He was well aware of what risk the boy had taken and grateful that the boy's injuries weren't worse than they were.

Now he turned his attention to Sir Rodney. "How is he?" he asked quietly, so as to not disturb Horace.

"Alive and resting, your majesty," Sir Rodney dutifully answered.

Horace's eyes flew open and he turned his head at the words.

"Your majesty!" he exclaimed and tried to sit up to greet him properly. Again Sir Rodney held him down.

Duncan made a dismissive gesture. "Don't overexert yourself, young Horace. You have done plenty today. Now rest."

Horace reluctantly relaxed back into the pillow. Moving did hurt, but he was still worried about Will and he thought it improper not to bow to the King.

"You majesty, did Halt find Will yet?"

For a moment Duncan was almost offended Horace didn't ask about Cassandra, then he remembered that the two apprentices were friends and that Horace didn't know who Cassandra really was. He looked at him with a softness he usually reserved for his daughter.

"We are still waiting for him to come back, but we expect that he will be here soon," he said soothingly. In truth he was anxious for Halt's return, too, but he knew not to let it show. He hoped that what he had just said wasn't just wishful thinking and that Halt really would be there very soon.

Exclamations from outside the tent alerted them that there was something happening. Both Duncan and Rodney turned toward the entrance and this time Rodney didn't hold Horace down as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Halt! What happened?!" Duncan recognised the voice of Crowley and the colour drained from his face. In two long strides he was out of the tent again, Sir Rodney hot on his heels.

Horace, suddenly left to his own devices, decided to go against his King's order of rest and got onto his feet and wobbled out of the tent, too. The sight that met him was a depressing one. Halt had dismounted and looked even grimmer than usual. He was also muddy, wet, and missing a boot, and – Horace swallowed nervously – had an empty quiver. There was no sign of Will.

Crowley was standing right in front of Halt, the worry clear in his eyes. "Halt – " he began again, but Halt interrupted him.

"They got away," he said grimly. "The damn Skandians got away."

King Duncan was starring at the sodden Ranger, his face white. "Got away," he whispered.

Halt turned his gaze on him. He opened his mouth to reply, but Horace beat him to it.

"Then we have to go after them!" he exclaimed. All eyes turned to him, but he was looking at Halt. "We have to save Will."

Halt nodded, his expression dark. "Oh, I will."

"Where's my horse?" Horace said looking around.

"Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere," Sir Rodney interjected. "You're not even capable of riding right now, let alone pursuing a ship of Skandians. You stay right here."

"And at any rate neither of you can ride across the water," Duncan said grimly. "Although it looks like you certainly tried," he said to Halt.

"I'll find him," Halt said again, repeating the promise he had made to Will as the wolfship sailed away.

"But not right now," Crowley said with a sigh. "Our work is not done yet."

Halt slowly turned towards Crowley and he would probably have said something they would both later regret if it hadn't been for the sound of hoofbeats and a whiny coming towards them.

Tug stopped right in front of Abelard and Halt, shook his mane and look at them both expectantly. It was the sight of Tug that broke Halt the most. He turned fully towards the pony and laid his hands on either side of its neck.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I failed."

Crowley looked almost as stricken as Halt as he heard him apologise to Will's horse. The Rangers formed very close relationships to their horses, and hearing Halt admit failure to the Ranger horse was proof of how deeply he felt the loss of his apprentice. He carefully walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"Come on," he said softly. "You need some dry clothes and rest, Halt. We'll find a way to get Will back later."

Halt looked about to protest, then his shoulders slumped and he just nodded mutely. Both Ranger horses followed them as they walked away.

"But what about Will?" Horace asked no one in particular.

The others turned toward him having almost forgotten he was there. A medic had run over with a startled expression on his face and was now trying to get Horace back into bed. Horace shrugged him off, waiting for an answer.

It was Sir Rodney who answered. "As Commandant Crowley said, we will find a way to get him and Evanlyn back later, but right now you both need rest."

Horace nodded dejectedly and hung his head as he let the medic lead him back into the King's tent. He made a silent vow that when the time came he would help Halt find Will and bring him back. His knight's honour depended on it. And so did his friendship. We'll find you, Will. Just stay alive.


End file.
